You Brought Me Back
by ToNyEmBlEy
Summary: She was able to bring him back. Now they have to face their curses together. Rated M for mature for sexual themes and some language.
1. A Whisper

_**A Note From The Writer:** This was my first story I'd ever written on this site. Way back in 2011. I loved it and learned a lot while writing it. I finsihed it almost a year after starting and then took it down a few months later. Now, after nearly three years I'm re-releasing it. It's been rerewitten, remasterd, and updated to my new writing style. I hope you guys enjoy the story that kept me up late at night, made me forget about homework, and flake out on my friends for fear of not being near a keyboard when inspiration struck. Enjoy._

_- ToNyEmBlEy_

-Beast Boy's POV-

The rain had drenched my hair and was dripping down my nose. I could feel the heavy downpour slamming into me as I sat there, slumped against an ally wall. I was eighteen years old and I'd already had my heart broken, the worst part was that it was broken by a girl I thought would say yes: Raven. We had been showing chemistry for years and I was sure that she liked me the way I'd liked her. And the story went like a cliché: Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy asks Girl out. Girl runs away.

I had showed her my emotions and she just ran. _Yeah...__that says how much I really mean to her_, I thought. I closed my eyes and started screaming and slamming my fist into the ground beneath me, busting and bloodying my knuckles as the tears streamed from my eyes. The blood and rain had formed a small puddle next to me. It was so wierd to look at. Dirty water swirled with wisps of red.

I leaned over the puddle to look at my face; it was mangled with slashes across my eyes, forehead, chin, and cheek. It was because the team had all seen when Raven ran from me, so I told them to let me take on Mammoth (who was robbing a bank) alone. I was so off my game that he beat me to a pulp.

The blood from my face dripped into the puddle making ripples bounce back and forth across it's edge. My arm was throbbing from Mammoth snapping it, the pain made me check myself for injures.

I looked at my legs and saw that a lot of the suit was shredded from Mammoths nails or burnt from the explosions. Then I looked at my torso that was riddled wih burnt skin and shedded frabric from when the car blew up. The skin that wasn't burned or covered in melted fabric was already black and blue. Yellow spots sickly faded between each bruised patch of flesh. My left arm was broke and my other shoulder was throbbing. The position didn't feel right at all. So I felt my hand around the tender skin and felt a bulge and a gap where it should be in the socket. It was dislocated.

The pain from moving was so severe that I couldn't even pop it back in myself so, as softly as I could, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my communicator and pressed the emergency locator button. The red light started flashing and my eyes started to drift shut. I saw flashes of purple hair, amethyst eyes and loud screams. Among them I heard '_We__'__re losing him!__'_ and '_He's lost to much blood__'_ But the thing I remember most was the feeling of soft velvet hands stroking my face and whispers in my ear that said '_Come back Beast Boy. Please don't leave me here alone.__'_ Then it all went black.

My eyes opened and I coud see white mist all around me. Everything was so clouded. Everytime I thought I could see something or make out a shape, it slipped away in a breeze that wasn't there. Thoughts in my head whipped around me in the haze. In the mist I could hear voices. Memories.

They came back to me in such vivid detail. I cried. I laughed. I cried again. My life had been amazing. While every moment flashed before me I realized what was happening.

Death. But I could still feel my heartbeat. It was so faint though. Like a punching a pillow. A muted thud that held no echo, no volume.

As I watched my memories again, I noticed every single moment between Raven and I. Every faraway glance and touch of skin. All of the stolen moments in time where our eyes would meet. Her smiles, those rare smiles, blessings in disguise. Her hair, swishing about her jaw, hiding her when she looked away from you. Milky skin like the moon.

I wasn't ready to die. Not when I had something to lose. _Someone_ to lose. I wouldn't. Then, one of those whispers became real, tangible, _beautiful._

I wouldn't die. I needed to live. That whisper became my salvation.

-POV switch to Raven-

He looked so bad, soaked in his own blood, covered in bruises, broken bones, burn marks. All because of me... and now he wasn't breathing. His head was resting in my arms and I was whispering in his ear for him to come back to me. Cyborg was trying his hardest to bring Beast Boy back and get his heart pumping again. But it was too late. We were too late. _I_ was too late.

Robin put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder trying to get him to stop, because out of all of us Robin was the only one who knew there was nothing we could do. Cyborg was still doing CPR while tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Cy…he's gone." Cyborg ripped Robin's hand of his shoulder.

"No he's not. He **can't** be!" Starfire was crying but knew she had to help Cyborg. She got in front of him and pulled him off of Beast Boy's body. Cy put his hands on his head and started balling.

"No, no, no, no." Star was holding him and crying as hard as he was. I just held him and let the best part of me wither and die.

At that moment I heard an incredibly small intake of air.

"Raven?" My eyes flew open and I got to stare into his emerald irises again. My lungs were gasping for air, but I couldn't breath. He put his hand and my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"You brought me back." He said. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

_PS: Will be updating every two or three days._


	2. Popping in Place

He pulled his lips away from mine and his eyes closed again, but with a pulse this time. He was alive. _But how?_ I thought, He had been lying there, not breathing for almost three minutes, he had been dead for three minutes. Robin had two fingers on Beast Boy's wrist.

"It's a steady pulse!" He said smiling and jumping on Cyborg. Cy just sat there laughing and Starfire was ecstatic, while I was glad that me running away wasn't my last goodbye to him. And I was still in shock from him kissing me.

I was happy he wasn't dead, more than anyone will ever know, but I couldn't deny that fact that he looked absolutely horrible.

"Cyborg." He leaned his head up with a huge smile and still laughing so I hated to tell him what we had to do, I really did. Because I knew he wouldn't like it.

"Yeah Rae?"

"I know we're all happy but we still have to fix his arm. It's not gonna be pretty." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and shuddered

"Aw come on, don't make me do this. Please I can't stand fixing broken bones." He shuddered again.

"Fine. Star, will you help me?" She came right over.

"In any way that I am able dear friend. But how much pain will this inflict?" I knew why she was asking and it made me smile.

"Starfire, don't worry. You wont be the one hurting him, I will. So when he wakes up you can blame it all on me." She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you Raven. Now what do you wish me to do?" I liked how she was actually going to listen to me.

"Ok first we need to get his shoulder back into its socket, so what I need you to do is take his arm." She did, quite gently I might add.

"Now slowly press it to his side, line it up with his torso so that it is completely aligned." So she did, slowly so as not to hurt him. I saw her wince when she felt the bone in his broken forearm grind against itself. 

"Now Starfire, this next part is really, really important." She gave me a small nod and her bright green eyes grew as wide as platters.

"When I do this…he will wake up in an extreme amount of pain. He will probably start yelling and trying to get away from your grip, so I need you to hold tight. Understand?" She nodded again.

"Don't listen to a word he says when he starts yelling, hell only say them because of the pain, okay?"

"Yes Raven." I took in a breath and put my hand on his shoulder, and then I raised my other hand over my head. 

"You ready Star?" She squeaked a small, Mm hm, at me. I exhaled the breath and swung my hand down to the side of his shoulder and I heard a popping sound as it slipped back into place, then just as I thought, his eyes flew open and he started yelling.

"Holy shit! AHHHH!" Starfire turned her head away and I grabbed his face trying to calm him down. "Beast Boy! It's me, it's Raven!" His eyes were still wide open and he was still grunting. "Oh my **god**! Why didn't I feel this pain earlier?!"

"Because you were half dead, your mind wasn't registering the pain because it literally couldn't, now it's hitting you full force." He looked his shoulder then to me.

"No, you're hitting me full force!" I rolled my eyes at him but I knew he was going to hate me and Starfire for what we had to do next.

"Beast Boy, your arm fractured…badly. I need to realign the bones before I can mend them, this is going to hurt. A lot." His eyes grew even wider as he pleaded.

"No, no, no, no, no, no please don't."

"I have to. Cyborg, Robin! I need you told his arm and legs down." They listened obediently and held him.

"Star, I need you to take his hand and pull hard until I tell you to stop." 

Beast Boy started at Starfire with tears of pain welling up in his eyes.

"Starfire no please don't." He pulled the guilt card and just stared in her eyes.

"Star…it hurts." She looked up at me with guilt laid heavy on her face.

"Raven, is this necessary?"

"Star, just do it. Pull now." Her eyes closed and she pulled his arm making him scream out pain.

"**Ah**!"

"Hold it there!" I placed my hands around the two broken pieces of his forearm and moved them back into a straight line. I ignored his cries and pulled the bone as close together as I could before I mended it.

He sighed, swallowed hard and caught his breath.

"Beast Boy, move your arm around to make sure everything is in the right place." He sighed and nodded as he pulled his arm over his torso and flexed his hand. His arm according to him was fine. He tried to lean up, but forgot about the burn marks on his stomach.

"Ah! Oh god, that hurts." He laid his head back into the crook of my arm and sighed real heavy. I could tell the pain took a lot out of him. I stroked his face then slowly ran my hand over his stomach, the magic was regenerating his flesh and making the dead skin shrivel up and fall off.

After his burns had been healed, I couldn't help but notice the perfect grooves of muscle along his torso. His chest was strong, he wasn't a large man, but he took care of himself. I looked at his face and I had to turn away for a second, it was completely slashed from side to side. Four long gashes spanning ear to ear, going across his eyes, nose, lips and chin. I looked in his eyes and incredibly slowly, grazed my hand over the cut that went across his eyes.

I was going slowly to make sure he didn't have scars. After the cut across his eyes healed I repeated the same action to the rest of the cuts until I got to his lips. He was looking into my soul with his emerald eyes, and at that moment I said it.

"Beast Boy, ask me again." He looked confused. I grabbed his hand, trying to ignore the rest of the Titans behind me.

"Ask me again." His face spread into a wide open smile as he did what I'd said.

"Raven, will you go out with me?" I kissed his lips. A slow burn that made my breath hitch.

"I'll think about it." He chuckled as I pulled him up to his feet.

I turned around and stared at Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. They were all smiling and had weird looks on their faces. I gave them a cold glare.

"Don't…say… a word." My back was turned when I heard '_That was so cute.__'_ I turned around and lunged at Cyborg.

**- ****One**** week later-**

The T.V. was showing Beast Boy's ninja game and I was reading a book. I was levitating the book in the air as Beast Boy had his long legs spread across the couch with his head in my lap. He was doing a little bit of button mashing when he lost the game and got frustrated. He dropped the controller and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels mindlessly. He stopped on this stand up Comedian. I had to admit, he was pretty funny. I chuckled a little and BB started spewing out laughter. 

"Can't you keep quite for once?" I said, playfully slapping the back of his head. He looked at me with mock pain.

"Yes Massa, just don hit me again Massa." I hit him again through his and my chuckles.

"Cut it out, that's not funny." He had a smug look.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because your face is just that funny."

"Oh haha very funny." He said sticking his tongue out at me. We started to watch the show again and I started to run my fingers gently through his hair. He grabbed my other hand, intertwining out fingers before laying it across his heart. It was just he and I there at the moment. Cyborg was at Titans Tower East, updating their systems while Robin and Starfire were on a date. He was starting to fall asleep when I stared tracing patterns on his chest. I saw that his eyes closed and that gave me the go ahead to do one of my favorite things; stare at him.

I let my eyes study his chest, taking in his square shoulders and perfectly hardened muscles. The movements of his taught stomach rising and falling were in the rhythm of his breathing, His honey sweet breath was washing over my face and intoxicating me with his scent. My eyes rolled back into my head as I inhaled. My hand trailed over his jaw line, making his ears twitch and a smile toy at the corner of his lips. His long legs were hanging off the couch's arm, making him seem like a giant.

He had grown so much in the past few years. He'd left his 5'4 for 6'5. I had to look straight up to see his face, but I thought it was kinda cute that he still naturally slept in the fetal position. He started to shift his body so that his knees were brought to an angle and his body turned on its side, facing me. 

I kinda started to blush when his head started, to snuggle into my lap. I stifled my giggles, but started panicking when I heard Starfire and Robin's voice echo down the far hallway leading into the main room, where Beast Boy and I were. I gently shook him.

"Beast Boy." His eyes barley opened and he groaned.

"What Rae?" I chuckled at his expression.

"I don't mean to wake you but if you don't want Robin laughing at us and Starfire wanting us to have some sort of weird Tamaranian ceremony then I suggest you change the position that your laying in." He studied himself for a second and I could swear, for one brief second, that I saw a flash of red on his green face. His throat made a gravely noise as he cleared it. He switched to his back again and his legs spread back out over the couch. His eyes turned to me.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that." I let a small smile show.

"Its all right. I actually thought it was kinda cute." I started laughing and he was a little ticked.

"Oh shut up." He tapped his fist against my arm and started a wrestling match. 

I grabbed his hand and held it as I punched his arm and rolled him off the couch. He landed with a thud, but was on his feet the moment he impacted. "So that's how it is?" His hands wrapped around my ankles as he pulled me off the couch. My laughter was catching because Beast Boy started laughing to too. 

**-POV switch to BB-**

My hands were around her ankles and I had a bit of a plan. As her head was drug off the couch I pulled my hands over my head so she was hanging in my hands from her ankles.

"Let me go!" The chuckles coming from me were never-ending because I loved doing this. I loved being able to share these moments with her, I loved being able to hold her in my arms and feel the warmth of her skin. I swung her into my arms like you would hold a baby then threw her over my shoulders. She chuckled for a second before I put her down standing in front of me.

I grabbed her arms and wrapped them around my neck, then pulled her up to my level. Her face turned sincere and open as I drew closer to her lips. I kept my hands softly in the small of her back, interlacing my fingers to hold her there. I pulled my lips away and she nuzzled her head into my shoulder, I stood there sorta rocking her for a few moments.

I looked to the side where Robin and Starfire were standing. Robin had his arms crossed with a small smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Starfire had the widest grin and eyes a Tamaranian princess could have and her hands were crossed over her heart as if she was saying _Awww._ I rolled my eyes at them and Robin gave me a thoughtful nod as he grabbed Star's hand and quietly walked away.


	3. Renovated

-Raven's POV-

My head was snuggled into his shoulder and the warmth of his body was overwhelming. I could the butterflies filling my stomach. That nervous feeling that the whole thing could disappear. I just didn't understand how this man who I used to think was one of the most annoying beings in the universe, could wind up being the center of my world. I couldn't even imagine what life could be like without him now. It would be an empty life, a dark abyss with no happiness. 

His shoulders shifted and he put me down, his lips had a small grin with red cheeks right next to them.

"Beast Boy, are you blushing?"

His face cleared and he shook his head, making his shaggy hair fall right in front of his eyes. That look combined with the pose he pulled trying to look normal made him look so irresistible. His arms gently tucked into his cargo shorts and his wife beater falling slightly over his hips, highlighting his hardened muscles and solid arms. His body shape may have been tall and a little lanky, but he was absolutley toned bands of muscles.

"Um na, just yawned and, I guess they turned red." His voice brought me out of my trance.

"Really? You yawned? You are such a bad liar." His sexy chuckle resonated across the room and filled my ears with his heavenly voice.

"You really want to know?"

"Is your skin green?" He looked puzzled

"Um, yeah."

"Then there's your answer." The blank look on his face was hysterical, but before I told him what I meant he got it.

"Ohhh I get it, haha. If you need to know then here it is. Robin and Star saw us."

My entire face turned almost five shades of red as I heard what he said.

"What? They saw us?" My face was instantly buried in my hands as I tried to hide my shame.

"Oh god, that's so embarrassing." A pair of arms came up from behind me and grabbed hold of my waist. Beast boy pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Hey, don't cover your face, its too pretty hide. I need to see your eyes." His fingers gently pulled my chin up so I was looking deep into his eyes. They looked like a vast, never-ending expanse of emerald ocean.

"There they are. I swear that you have the most beautiful eyes Raven. I can see forever in them." My cheeks flared red and I could feel the butterflies again.

"No you can't"

"Yes, I can. Raven you may not think much of your appearance but I know that you are incredible..." He paused for a chuckle.

"...even if you are half demon and were meant to be a conduit for evil incarnate." I punched his arm.

"That is not funny."

"I know, but you are beautiful."

"I may be beautiful to you, but to me…" He looked into my eyes and waited for me to finish.

"...to me…I'm tired." I said and instantly we both started laughing. He kissed my forehead before pulling away.

"All right, it is midnight, so you have my permission to go to sleep." He said with a pompous look on his face.

"I'll be in my room okay?" He nodded and walked me to my room.

"If you need anything, just come and wake me up. Alright?"

"Okay BB, g'night." His hand wrapped around mine as he kissed me goodnight.

"I love you, Raven." I was too scared to say it, I ducked out of it and threw him ack not even half of what he'd said.

"I know." His face dropped a little, but he didn't stop smiling.

.I gave him a small smile as my door closed. The bed was so inviting that the moment I hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**-****Four**** Hours Later****-**

_I was running scared through the hallways of Titans Tower and trying to keep my breathing down and quiet, but my footsteps were ringing loud and drawing the beast closer to me. The hallway ended and I could see the beast's red eyes glowing in the dark as it approached me with murder on its mind. I could smell the scent of death and rotted flesh on its breath. My body grew hot as its hot breath soaked my body in disgusting moisture. Its teeth were dripping blood and covered in the decaying body parts of countless victims. Then I heard the voice of a savior. It was faint but I heard it_

_~Raven, wake up. Come on wake up.~_

My eyes flashed open to Beast Boy leaning over me with his eyes wide open with bags under them.

"Hey, are you okay? You were having a nightmare, I came in because I heard you screaming." My eyes started to water and my breathing became sporadic. Then I burst into tears. His soft voice came and caressed me.

"Shhh, now its ok. I'm here, I'm here. Its gone, I'm here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went under my knees so that he could pick me up and cradle me.

His feet fell softly in front of each other as he walked me to his room. The door slid open and he continued on to his bed. He laid me down softly and pulled the blanket over me. He slid his legs under the covers as he laid nest to me. His arms pulled me closer to him so that my head was resting in his chest and our legs were on top of each other. His murmurs of comfort swirled around me and soothed my mind and wiped my tears away.

As I was laying there I heard him start singing a soft lullaby in my ear.

My eyes closed and I could hear those words repeating in my dreams as I fell asleep in his arms. That is the night that I found out, that beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I truly loved him.

**-****Three****M****onths ****L****ater-**  
><strong>-POV switch to BB-<strong>

I slipped the fluorescent bulb into its slot, the bulb clicked in and turned on.

"Raven, I got it!" I called her in to show her that we had officially renovated our floor of Titans Tower. Yup, you heard right. Me and Raven had moved to our own floor, right below the main one. Better news than that was that about a month ago, Robin had proposed to Starfire. Yeah, I know, big step huh? But anyways, me and Cyborg were his Best Men and Raven was the Maid Of Honor. I was there when Robin asked her, we all were. Why? You may ask, well it was because he went to ask her, um nanny I guess.

Robin told Starfire that he thought she should visit Tamaran again, to check out how the new ruler was. Well you know Starfire, of course she said yes, so we all went. When we got there we found that the planet was doing completely fine and possibly better than it ever had been. But while Starfire wasn't looking he asked her "nanny" if he could take her hand in marriage, he happily said she could. They Starfire decided that she wanted it to be an earth wedding and someday they would re-perform it on her planet to celebrate it there.

After all is said and done, the wedding was in three days, Robin was frantic to make it perfect, Star was elated cause she thought it was already perfect, I couldn't find a tux, and Raven didn't like being in a dress, a white one no less. So yeah things had been a little frantic the last few weeks with Robin and Star planning the wedding, me and Raving moving some stuff into our floor and fixing it up. We all lived within a floor of each other now. Robin had cleaned up a floor of the Tower as a surprise for Starfire and she did enjoy being told that she was moving in with Robin, though we kinda had to explain what it meant.

See, she didn't know the difference of moving with a friend and moving in with a boyfriend. Raven gave her the best explanation even though it was so simple. '_Starfire, when your friend asks you to move in with them that shows they trust you, when your boyfriend asks you to move in with him, its shows that he really loves you.__'_ Starfire almost started crying when she heard Raven say that, she went straight to Robin and kissed him in fact.

Ravens voice brought me out of my flashback.

"You got it? Oh, that's cool." I was speechless.

"_That's cool._ That's all you have to say after I just repaired this floors circuit board and electrical system without Cyborg's help?"

"No that's what I chose to say, not all I can say. Now I'm getting Cyborg down here to see how much you screwed up because I really don't trust this stuff now." I thought about it for a second and actually agreed with her.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." She put a fake face of amazement.

"What? The mighty Beast Boy admitting defeat?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny, I'm just saying maybe he should check it, just in case." My hand intertwined with hers as I walked by her to go up the main floor to ask Cyborg for help.

**-Later that Night-****  
><strong>**-2 days until Wedding-**

Cyborg had checked the circuit board earlier and said that I had done a good job but messed up on a few things, so he tinkered for a few minuets and fixed everything that was wrong. Raven was meditating, Robin was planning, Cyborg was tinkering with his car, adding a new engine that he worked for, and I, well I was just chllin with a slice of pizza. Living the good life, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the news on channel 7.

"In two days time the famous Super-Hero Robin, leader of the once called "Teen Titans" Now just known as "The Titans", will be marrying his colleague and long time friend, Starfire. The two will be wed on the roof of the iconic Titans Tower. From all of us here at the newsroom, "Congratulations." This channel 7 news signing out."

Knowing that this would be a classic I had to tell them.

"HEY! Robin, Star! Your wedding is becoming famous, it was on the news!"

"I don't care Beast Boy, unless there is a bomb heading towards my wedding day, then I don't care." Robin had been extremely stressed on this wedding, trying to make everything perfect. So I decided to have a talk with him. I got up and walked to his study.

"Knock, knock." You could hear him sigh through his door.

"Come in Beast Boy." His palm covered his face as he tried to catch a breather.

"Hey, you okay?" I was trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, just kinda overloaded, I'll be so happy once this is over. But really, this is great, I cant believe I'm going to get married." The content smile on his face was one that he hadn't had in a while.

"Yeah, its insane. God, its all been so fast, it seems like just yesterday that we were battling mad mod, or taking down brother blood." We both gave up a small laugh.

"Yeah, where did it all go?"

"I don't know dude, just gone."

"Yeah, it's just... I never thought there would be a path that leads down this road."

"Well you found it, and be prepared bro because your stuck with it." I announced right before I punched him in the arm.

"Hey, if you need anything, just tell me, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Beast Boy."

"Anytime bro, just try not to stress yourself so much."

"All right."

"And Robin…I'm really happy for you." He smiled back and got back to planning as I walked out the door.

**-POV switch to Raven-**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I kept repeating over and over, calming my thoughts and clearing my head while levitating over my bead. The tension had been rising these past few days with the wedding so close. You could literally cut it with a knife when Robin walked by you. We've never know why, but he is that type of person that puts all the workload on himself, like he's doing now. That's just how he operates. Quoting him '_I function __better__ under pressure.__'_ My meditation ended when I heard my door open and a tall body frame walked through it, he had to duck his head.

"Hey Beast Boy." He just kept walking towards me without saying a word. His knee touched my bed while his hands reached for me. They grasped my hips gently and pulled me down so that I softly laid on the bed. His body shifted ever so slightly so that he was hovering over me and kissing my neck, my jaw then my lips. My legs shifted allowing him to position his hips between mine and his free hand fell to my hip, pulling me closer.

"I love you Raven." He said as he pulled away, letting his sweet breath wash over my face and fill my senses with him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, but he had something to say.

"Raven, I uh, I wrote this for you." His hand pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and he cleared his throat as he unfolded it.

"I hope you like it."

_-When I look at you I see the sky, and the stars the light the dark.__  
><em>_When I look you in the eyes I see the key to your heart.___

_When I see your face I see the grace of a thousand fallen angels.__  
><em>_I see the light of a thousand firefights.___

_I see the way you put your hair over your eyes to hide your tears.__  
><em>_You should know that I can take away the lies and tame your fears.___

_You are in my dreams for me and my soul flies free.__  
><em>

_You are my world when I fall apart.__  
><em>_You are the one that repairs my heart.__  
><em>

_I can feel your fateful melody.___

_I can feel easy when life is hard.__  
><em>_I can feel your remedy when I am bleeding and charred.___

_I can hear your heart in the silence of pain.__  
><em>_I can hear you kick start my mind.___

_I can hear us transcend the balance of time and the lies of the world.__  
><em>

_When I am lost I follow the scent of your skin.__  
><em>_When I am lost and distant I look for your star to be with you again.___

_As you cry I am sad and woeful.__  
><em>_As you cry it hurts so bad that you cant see your beautiful. If to no one else you are to me.__  
><em>_And that's all that matters.___

_When I see you I feel the wind on my skin.__  
><em>_When I see you I think you are as __beautiful__ as original sin.___

_You are all these things to me. You are who completes me._

"Do you like it?" The tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't help myself but throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. Letting him know I love him, and that he is the world to me.


	4. Vows

**-Beast Boy's POV-****  
><strong>**-The day of the wedding-**

Robin and star had already done their _real_ wedding. As in they got the legal paperwork done and all of the _real life_ stuff so they could protect Robin's secret identity. The ceremony was all that was left, and since they had already finished everything legalwise, he could do it as Robin, not Dick Grayson.

Robin tightened his bowtie and made sure his hair was nice and bed-headed. I spun him around and patted his shoulders.

"Are you ready man? Cause you look ready, you look damn good." His grin was halfway and his hands were shaky, but he still looked happy, that's all that mattered.

"I think so, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" His face showed me all his true emotions that he had been hiding for so long. It was a mixture of fear, love, excitement, and more fear.

"Robin, I couldn't be more proud of you, I really couldn't. It makes me proud knowing I have a friend like you and that after all the times you have pulled me through something, I finally get to pull you through something. You're my brother man, you're my best friend and I would go to hell and back for you. With that being said…Robin, you and I both know that this is right." 

"Damn man, you actually got me tearing up." He hugged me and I patted his back and hugged back.

"I love you bro, I'm gonna go talk to Raven. You be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He saw my nod and I started to walk out the door when he stopped me.

"Beast Boy." I turned my head.

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you." The smile I gave him said your welcome as I walked out the door.

"Anytime, Dick."

**-POV switch to Raven-**

Starfire looked so beautiful in her white dress, and her veil was so perfect that it looked like a wispy cloud covering the sun. My hands gently grabbed the veil and flipped it over to look in her eyes.

"Did you think this could ever happen? Did you think that you would marry a knight in shining armor?" She was smiling and looked so built up.

"My dear Raven, I never expected this, not a single thought in my mind could have made me prepared for this brilliant day. I have many thoughts and how do you say, 'butterflies' in my stomach." I chuckled and adjusted my dress so I could hug her.

"You're growing up Star, I remember when you two would go to the carnival to ride the Ferris wheel and eat cotton candy together. You two have evolved into something so far beyond what I expected."

"I do remember those days when we were young, the years fly by so fast. Do they not Raven?" I gave a content smile.

"Yeah Star, they do. Faster than we can keep track of." I put my hands on her shoulders and stared into her neon eyes.

"But that's why you have to live while you can and make sure you have someone to love…Starfire I'm so proud of you." She threw her arms around my neck and I got pulled into a suffocating embrace.

"Um…Star? Cant. Breath." She gasped and jumped away, that made me laugh a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Star. I'm fine. A few broken ribs, but I'll be fine."

"Raven, I give you my many thanks, more than you can count…" Her eyes got a little misty.

"I love you Raven." I hugged her again.

"Love you to Star."

**-POV switch to BB-**

I was standing next Robin waiting to see Starfire, we all were. Raven was the only one who had seen her and she said she looked stunning, but right now, I couldn't concentrate on what Starfire would look like when I was transfixed on Raven. She was absolutely gorgeous, her hair was pinned up into a bun on top of her head. My eyes were soaking up every detail that they could. Taking in her soft jaw line being highlighted by the small amount of blush that had been splashed on her cheeks, her earrings that were dark sapphires encrusted in silver, her eyes looked to gems shimmering on her face. Like the way light reflects off the surface of a diamond. The facets of her eyes were absorbing overy beam of light.

She looked and saw me staring at her, her cheeks flushed a deep red and I mouthed the words –I Love You- With her index finger she drew a "I', a heart, then "u". She shrugged her shoulders at the gesture and I had to hold back small bouts of laughter. All of our heads snapped to the beginning of the isle when we heard the wedding march being played on the grand piano. Then, as if in slow motion, we saw her walk out into view.

**-POV switch to Robin-**

My heart was thumping through my chest and my blood was hammering into my head, but it all stopped when I saw her. Her flowing white dress was trailing perfectly behind her beautiful frame. Her veil was over her eyes and was perfectly see through. Her gorgeous, straight, red hair was gently flowing past her veil and swaying in the breeze. Her bouquet of roses was highlighting the dress perfectly as the pure white and scarlet red were in a battle of dominance. The shimmering glass high heels she picked were shining in the sun, her delicate skin, with the the glowed like a failing sunset.

She stepped up to the priest and in front of me. We stared into each others eyes as the father recited passages and went through pages. Then he called for us to recite our vows. I grabbed her hand and cleared my throat.

"I promise to hold you while your in pain. I promise to love you. Starfire I can look at you and see the future. I can see me holding your hand for countless years, growing old together, having children, giving away our daughter away at her wedding, you cradling a baby boy. I can see you being my wife, my best friend, my rock. Starfire I can see all of this, and what makes that incredible is when I see this…I'm not afraid of it. I'm not afraid that all of that will happen or could happen. I love you Starfire, and nothing will ever change that."

I finished what I had what I had written and I saw that around the crowd, people were dabbing their eyes. Then Star started to speak.

**-POV switch to Starfire-**

Robin's words had left me almost in tears, but I had promised myself to not cry until after the reciting of the vowels.

"I… I came to this planet a stranger, a nobody. I came to this planet as an alien that no one accepted, but you saw past that, you saw a girl that was alone and needed someone in her life. You took me in with no questions asked and pulled me through my trials and you soon became my best friend, then more. I love you, possibly more than anyone ever will. I have seen your true side and it is even more luminescent and loving than any you show to the world. I don't know how I would live without your love, fight without your camaraderie, or struggle without your support. I love you Robin, and I look forward, to having a future with you, having children with you, and growing old with you."

**-POV switch to Raven-**

I was getting misty eyed from the vows those two wrote for each other, it truly was heart-warming. My hand dabbed at my eyes and we heard the priest start to speak.

"Robin, do you take Starfire, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and protect, for as long as you both shall live?" Robin squeezed Star's hand and said it

"I do."

"Starfire, do you take Robin, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and protect, as long as you both shall live?"

She blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I do." The priest closed his book and happily clapped his hands.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you…Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

**-POV switch to BB-**  
><strong>-The next day-<strong>

Things had calmed down a little bit since the wedding and Cyborg couldn't stop making jokes about what happens on honeymoons and what was probably happening right now. I found the easy solution, whenever he cracked a perv joke, I just punched him in the face. But that wasn't enough anymore, so I decided that if he said one again then I would get personal.

Me and Raven were watching that comedian we had gotten really familiar with, when Cyborg walked in.

"Hey guys, wasup." I leaned my head on the back of the couch, where Raven was on my lap.

"Not much, just chillin, kinda wanting a baddie to pull a stunt, but otherwise just fine." Raven agreed by nodding her head.

"I wonder if Robin and Star are having a good time." Raven said. And right then…he said it.

"Oh I bet they're having a great time. HAHAH!" That did it for me so I stood up.

"Oh you mean like the great time you had with Bumblebee last week?" Just then I saw that I won.

His face turned red and his jaw dropped.

"Ho- How did you know about that?"

"Oh I didn't, I was just playing. But after what you just said I'm pretty sure I get the gist." He walked away with his head down and he muttered _cocky__ little jackass_. Raven stared at me with brow held high.

"Did you know or not?"

"Oh I knew, just thought I'd mess with his head a lil. Haha."

"So him and her…" She trailed off and finished the question with her eyes.

"Yup." Then she chuckled, which was impressive for Raven in the letting loose department.

"We're the only ones who haven't done anything yet." She said.

"Yuuup. But, you know that could change anytime you wanted right?" She nodded.

"I know, but not yet." One more sigh.

"All right Rae. Hey I'll be right back." She slid off my lap and gave me a small kiss.

"You better be." I flashed her a smile then went to my room.

The door slid open with –shnk- then I went straight for my dresser. I opened the top drawer where all my shorts were, moving out of the way while searching for one of the most precious things in the world. From the bottom of the drawer I pulled a small velvet box that held the item that could change my life forever. It was a wedding ring, it was a platinum band with a 2karrot purple diamond surrounded by amethyst gems. It had cost me altogether almost ten thousand, but it was worth it. Now if only I could find the right time, the right moment. But never seemed to happen, but I know it will. I can feel it. I slipped it back into the bottom of the drawer and walked out of the room.

I got back into the main room when I realized just ancy I really was, so I was gonna do what I do best. Get in a fight with Cyborg. He passed me in the kitchen as we high fived each other, when his back was facing me…I lunged.


End file.
